Victor Perenolde I
King Victor Perenolde I, eldest son of King Peter Perenolde, the Unlikely, is one of the most belligerent kings in the history of Alterac. One of the mightiest of the Perenolde Dynasty, he is known for his initiation of the First Alterac-Stromic War. King Victor was the second King of Alterac under the Relative Dynasty, which includes all of the Perenolde's descended from Peter the Unlikely. History Childhood Born as the heir of the throne to King Peter Perenolde the Unlikely, Victor was a short-tempered child who often went into fits of rage. His mentors often lectured him that he had great talent as a warrior but lacked the discipline of a honorable soldier. As he reached his adolescent years, it is said he never truly mastered his temper and his actions which were not improved upon by his fathers success. Prince Victor heavily admired his father, and many of his fathers values were instilled into young Victor, particularly his hatred for the Stromic. Reign Prince Victor inherited his fathers throne at the age of twenty-six, following his father's demise. King Victor kept many of his fathers advisors early in his reign and the kingdom ran similarly as it had before until the years leading to the First Alterac-Stromic War, in which an even harsher policy towards the Stormic was enacted. Sixteen years into Victor's reign, the First Alterac-Stromic War began after a hostile confrontation with a Stromic emissary regarding tolls. Throughout the war, King Victor was praised as a brilliant tactician, although he was not however praised for his peace making and often regarded as rash in his decision-making and at times even arrogant. King Victor's greatest moment was when he personally lead the Alteraci forces during the Thaw, a famous battle of the conflict. As the war drew to a close, King Victor was advised to leave the negotiations to his council, as they feared his presence and hostility would result in a failure of peace. Despite King Victor's great pride, his actions during the war ended up harming Alterac more than doing good. Alteraci commerce on both land and sea suffered due to Stromic interference with key trade routes. At the end of the war, King Victor regarded himself as a war hero as did the common people. However, in hindsight many scholars regard him as reckless. King Victor also covered Lord Percy Herring II with honors, although Lord Percy was deserving of such. After his two and a half year long holding of Herring Rock under siege, King Victor appointed him Admiral of the Alteraci Navy and arranged a marriage between their younger children. In the later years of King Victor's reign, there was great focus on the rebuilding of the Alteraci military which resulted in a grand debt being accumulated due to the also recovering Alteraci economy. After King Victor's death at the 63, his heir King Aaron Perenolde took the crown and all of its debt. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alteraci Category:Deceased Category:House of Perenolde Category:Alteraci History